


Diplomacy

by Rema (aetherGeologist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/pseuds/Rema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your King is dead. Your archagents are in the pay of a foreign power. Your worst enemy stands next to you.</p><p>But you wouldn't be the queen if you didn't know how to turn a situation to your advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectogeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/215110) by ectogeo. 



> Prequel for the remixed image for ectogeo. Because if there's an option to draw the condesce, I will.

...and if it comes down to it, your definition of an advantage may not be the same as Derse's


End file.
